


Old and rotting

by thwz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwz/pseuds/thwz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb feels old but Jim seems to have a different opinion. Or does he? A drabble from 2000AU continuity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old and rotting

Seb was hovering over his laptop, searching for typos in a forum post he had just finished writing. A renowned author now, he still enjoyed posting anonymously on the amateur writing sites, proofreading other writers’ stories, giving feedback and sharing tips. Sometimes they would argue – he could probably avoid such situations if he uncovered his true identity but then again, a normal person should appreciate a friendly piece of advice from anyone – mostly though, they were nice and ready to accept his criticism. The man smiled, clicking on the ‘send’ button, and leaned back against his leather office chair. His back hurt – what time was it again? Seb discarded the thought of sitting up again to look at the screen and produced his mobile phone instead. It was almost midnight. Jim’s program has probably ended already, high time to head to bed. He rose carefully from his seat; he had been struggling with this gaddamned backache for two days.

“Time to die, you old prick” he thought padding slowly through his office and out into the hall, unbuttoning his shirt. He needed a shower first, a nice hot relaxing shower, maybe with this fancy massage option on? The TV was still on, Sebastian decided upon hearing something, which must have been a Viagra advert. Poor Jim, years came by and he’d still feel grossly offended by those. Strangely, there was no sign of his flatmate’s angry reaction. “He fell asleep” Seb decided and continued on his journey.

Just before entering the bathroom, Seb caught a glimpse of his own reflection in the closet mirror. A sunken chest peeping from behind half-open pink shirt, grey skin against the bright fabric. He needed sun, perhaps a workout, or maybe it was supposed to be this way, after all? He wasn’t getting any younger, he found a gray hair on his chest the other day. Seb sighed and proceeded to undo his top, just to uncover his floppy stomach. A disgusted grimace crawled onto his face (suddenly even grayer and more wrinkled than earlier today) as he exposed sinewy arms, bumpy with protruding veins, a lonely bruise on the left forearm looking like mold or dirt. Pink fabric fell on the floor, on Seb’s bare feet (ugly and bony, with deformed toes and yellow toenails, it was for the best that he couldn’t see them. No-one should). He used to be fit, handsome, he had considered himself attractive, he knew he was, as a fact. It was ages ago, five years ago, last week, this morning. Now he was old, old and reeking of decomposition. Rotting.

Seb raised his leg to pick up the shirt from the floor without hurting his injured back – old bones, by god, he felt like a disabled person – reached out to shut down the closet door and turned to enter the bathroom. Then he saw James. James standing just a few feet away, his arms crossed, his eyes big and shiny, and a badly concealed smile on his face.

_Yeah, laugh at the old man. Wait till you are the one fighting graying hair and wrinkles. It’s not that you are mister universe either, you medical mannequin._

But it wasn’t quite true. Jim had recently gained a few pounds and there was something about him, the aura of silent satisfaction, a glow lighting sparkles in his eyes and painting his pale cheeks pink. They were very pink now.

“Playing top model, are we?”

_More like, preparing for a role in a zombie movie_ , Seb thought. But he’d be one of the fresh ones, he decided, closing the bathroom door behind himself.


End file.
